Blunderbuss
Blunderbuss is the 19th episode of the second season. Plot The Fat Controller rides on Winston and sends Paxton to the Blue Mountain Quarry after the recent "Munitions Incident". On his way, Paxton meets Skarloey at Crovan's Gate Yards. Skarloey tells Paxton that Duke is presently in charge at the quarry, and that the men are blasting, which makes Paxton rather nervous. Meanwhile, at the main yard, Rusty is trying to alert the other engines of his new two-tone horn. Duke is angry that the engines are not working, and then asks where Paxton is (he does not think highly of Paxton). He steams off fiercely to find him. According to Sir Handel, Duke does "not like outsiders. He sees them as unruly." At the tunnel, Paxton is shunting and Thumper is drilling holes into rocks for dynamite to be placed. Duke arrives and tells Paxton to finish his shunting and hurry up. Suddenly, the Thin Controller's friends arrive. They are named Rick Shay and Weaver, old friends of the Thin Controller from university. Shay inquires about The Thin Controller's fencing lessons. Shay and Weaver are being careless, and have firearms with them. The foreman tries to force them out of the quarry, but they refuse, much to his chagrin. Sir Handel sets off to find Duke. When he arrives, a small arguement is happening between the friends and the foreman. Shay accidentally pulls the trigger while bragging about his revolver, and the bullet hits and blows up the dynamite. Sir Handel and Duke are derailed and slightly buried, but no one is hurt. The Thin Controller arrives and orders the men to help the battered engines and crew. Meanwhile, as they are ignored by their old companion, Weaver reminds Rick Shay that Vegard will be very cross with them for their mistake! Sir Handel and Duke are rushed away to Crovan's Gate Works by Madge, where they are greeted by Victor, who diagnoses that Sir Handel will need a new set of wheels, as well as a new coat of paint. Duke and Sir Handel banter for a little before Duke begins talking to Arthur, who is being repaired after the Munitions Incident. Rick Shay and Weaver arrive to apologize while Duke is doing some test runs, but Victor attempts to turn them away. Sir Handel is cross that he will be in the Works while Duke gets to leave. Rick and Weaver banter for a little before Vegard arrives, riding on Paxton. Vegard reprimands Rick and Weaver for the incident at the Quarry. Rusty arrives and surprises Vegard with his two-toned horn, causing Vegard to accidentally squeeze off a shot, hitting Duke and causing him to crash through the wall, surprising Mavis. Victor notifies the three men that the police are on their way as Paxton goes to make sure Duke is okay. When Paxton arrives outside, Duke is surprised that Paxton is worried about him and says that maybe he is all right and not a good-for-nothing sot after all. Vegard, Rick, and Weaver are arrested, with Weaver insulting Vegard and Rick, causing the two to tell him to shut up. The Fat Controller recieves news of the incidents at the quarry and the Works, wondering what is going on with the Skarloey Railway. A little later, at the Works, Sir Handel is overjoyed that he will be going home before Duke, and Duke thanks Paxton, learning to respect the small diesel. Duke states that this day was a Blunderbuss, explaining that it is both a mistake and a type of gun (referencing Rick and Vegard's accidents). On his way home, Paxton philosophizes about the days events and about how everyone makes mistakes. In a short epilogue, a police officer notifies Rick, Weaver, and Vegard that "a well-dressed man" has inquired about their bail. Characters * Arthur * Paxton * Winston * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Rusty * Duncan * Duke * Bertram * Freddie * Victor * Thumper * Madge * The Fat Controller * The Thin Controller * Rick Shay * Weaver * Vegard * Foreman Okamoto * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Splatter (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Ivo Hugh (cameo) * Proteus (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Old Slow Coach (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Nelson (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) * Brammo (cameo) * Walter Richards (cameo) * The Small Controller (cameo) * Paul the Mechanic (cameo) * The Shepherd (cameo) * General Zen (mentioned) * D199 (deleted scene cameo) Trivia * When EE93 was nearly finished filming and editing this episode, his computer crashed and he lost a lot of footage, causing him to have to re-shoot and reedit just about everything, as well as rebuilding sets such as the Crovan's Gate Works. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first speaking roles of Victor, Winston, Vegard, and Weaver. ** The first (non-speaking) appearances of Stafford, Luke, and Mr. Richards. ** The first episode where Rick O. Shay, Vegard, and Weaver are named. ** The first episode to use new models of engines, mainly Thomas, Duke, Mavis, Peter Sam, Oliver, and Toad. ** The first episode in which Brammo has a face. * A scene featuring The Fat Controller, Winston, and D199 was cut from the final episode. Goofs * After Victor leaves Crovan's Gate Works, Duke, Arthur, and Sir Handel chat a little bit. A pan-out occurs, and Victor is still there, as this is a reused shot from a previous scene. This was corrected by way of an annotation added by EE93 saying; "Victor? What are you doing here? Whoops..." Gallery Blunderbuss thumb.jpg Blue Mountain Blasting Tunnel.jpg|Luke passing the blasting tunnel. Blue Mountain Duke.jpg|Duke Crovan's Gate Yards.jpg|Skarloey and Paxton at Crovan's Gate Yard. Duke, Rick, and Weaver at the Blue Mountain Quarry.jpg|Rick Shay and Weaver appear! Proteus watching Duke.jpg|Duke and Thumper being watched by Proteus. The Lift Bridge, Paxton, and Oliver.jpg|Paxton, the Fat Controller, Oliver, Patrick and Winston at Tidmouth Lift Bridge. Duke in disarray .jpg|Duke in disarray. Misfire by Rock Shay.jpg|"A misfire with style, mind you." Blunderbuss Cross-over.jpg|"What's the commotion?" Paxton nicknamed .jpg Sir Handel at Blue Mountain Quarry, man! .jpg Paxton rolling along.jpg|Paxton in motion. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 8.38.33 PM.png Crovan's Gate Works in good lighting. .jpg Paxton.jpg Rick, Vegard, and Weaver in Jail.jpg|Vicarstown Jail. Vegard fires a shot in the air..jpg|Rusty's two tone horn startles Vegard. Vegard with Paxton.jpg|Vegard the Norwegian Rifleman. Weaver with his trusty hunting rifle.jpg|Weaver at Crovan's Gate Works. Blunderbuss the scene of the disaster.jpg|The dust clears from the explosive blast. Sir Handel and Madge.jpg|Sir Handel on top of Madge's flatbed Screen Shot 2013-06-30 at 5.41.35 PM.png|The mistake in which Victor appears after leaving the works in a reused shot, along with the annotation correcting it. Diesel 199 and Winston.jpg|Deleted scene with D199,Winston and the Fat Controller. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.21 PM.png|Rick, Weaver, Vegard, and a police officer inside Vicarstown Jail. Paxton shunting.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.00.05 PM.png|Rick, Weaver, and Vegard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.59.49 PM.png|Vegard. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.59.23 PM.png|Rick O. Shay and Weaver. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.51 PM.png|"Well dang it...." Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.58.17 PM.png|"Yee-haw. This must be the place, Weaver." Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.57.22 PM.png|Rick and Weaver. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.49.59 PM.png|Charlie, Victor, Madge, and Sir Handel. Rusty at Blue Mountain.jpg|Rusty rests. Thumper2.jpg Thumper doing his thing..jpg Thomas passes a Tidmouth Railway Office.jpg Episode Enterprising Engines Blunderbuss Part 1-0|Part 1 Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2